Second Ring of Lightning
by MusicOfMadness
Summary: It wasn't suppose to be this way. The job was suppose to be an easy one. Not only did she botch that one up, but now she's stuck in a weird place. A normal place, which was weird by default. And not only that, but her "friends", as she liked to call them loosely, are different now. Just how much can falling off a cliff can change? OC-insert (kinda?) Lambo. Hiatus


The morning was dense with fog, the moisture in the air clung to everything, making it sticky and cool as two figures waited side by side. They silently kept watch on the road below them, crouched as to not be seen and to be ready for their target.

"How much is this guy worth again?" A grumble came from the only man out of the pair.

"5,000." The girl sent him a quick glare before returning her eyes to the dirt path.

"Man, only that much? Are we stupid? Why did we only do it for that much?" Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she willed the taller of the two to be quiet. When that didn't happen, she snapped her head towards him, not wanting to give their positions away.

"Will you fucking shut up?" The black haired man, or should she say teen since he's still 18, raised an eyebrow before he gave her an infuriating smirk.

"Sure, cupcake."

"Fucking asshole." 'Cupcake' didn't spare him another glance as she stretched her legs out.

_"So, I hear you guys are having fun. Right, Lavi?" _The piece in their ears crackled to life as an amused voice joked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Tsuna. What idiot thought it would be a good idea to pair me up with Takeshi? They must be brain dead if they thought we would tolerate each other."

_"Who fucking cares? I just wanna kill this fucker!"_ Lavi frowned when she heard the feminine voice shout over the ear piece, twitching in irritation over how loud it was.

"You're too loud, Kyoko. Just be quiet, you can kill him when he comes."

"Hold on, what about me?" Lavi sent Yamamoto a glare, knowing he was trying to bait her.

_"Stop antagonizing her, Yamamoto. You two need to work together."_

"And we will, Hayato. As long as he acts like a big boy and doesn't hold me back." She heard Gokudera sigh, most likely giving up on the topic. He can only be a mediator for so long. He's just lucky Ryohei is keeping Nagi (or Chrome as she likes to be called, even though no one wants to call the seductress that, bitch thinks it's sexy or something) and Hibari in line. Last time they didn't check on Hibari, he sent out the new drones that Haru developed and killed some of their employers. The boxer definitely gave the gamer an ear full for it. They were just lucky that Mukuro was too much of a coward to do anything and Haru was too apathetic to try to cause trouble.

"Man, if only Ryohei was here. We should only need about three people tops for this mission."

"Whatever, as long as I get to play with this guy, then I'm fine." Everyone made faces at Kyoko's statement, remembering the last time she "played" with one of their targets.

"Remind me never to play any type of game with her." Lavi couldn't help but agree with Takehi's mutter, not that she'd say that out loud. She wasn't going to anyway as they both snapped into attention. She pushed her loosely curled black hair out of her face, trying to give Gokudera a good view from the camera in her eye ware from back at the base.

The two immediately jumped into action as she dashed for the car driving carefully along the cliff's pathway and Yamamoto shot two of the tires out, aware of the fact that they would not spin out of control due to how slow they're going. It only took a second for the black car to empty out and men wearing uniforms stepped out. They both got to work, efficiently taking out their enemies as they were vaguely aware of a rather insane giggle from the other side of the crowd. They skirted around that around, making sure that Kyoko wouldn't accidentally cut them down, seeing as when she gets in one of her "moods", she doesn't really care about others.

Lavi felt a small sigh leave her, already aware of the fact that the pretty, yet blood thirsty, girl would have an unsettling grin on her face right now.

"Tsuna, we need you down here. More people joined." She slashed swiftly at a man and then pushed another off of the cliff.

_"Already on that, sweetheart."_ His voice echoed, already letting her know that he was close to the fight. "Isn't this fun? Crawl, crawl if you want to live." She heard him chuckle as he stood over a man with blood oozing out of his ankles. Lavi stopped what she was doing along with Yamamoto, seeing as there were no more enemies to fight. Her green eyes shot over to Kyoko and noted how she looked like she calmed down from her frenzy.

"Aw, you better hurry up or you're gonna die." Tsuna's taunting voice directed her gaze over to the last man and his torturer. They could all tell that he was reaching for a gun, but that didn't go very well once Tsuna stuck a knife into him. "Aw, too bad. Looks like you didn't make it in time." He chuckled as he pulled the blade out, degrading the already dead man as he wiped the blood onto his suit.

"You done now?" Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, don't be like that, my lavli." Her eyebrow twitched at the pun that her nickname originated from. "It's not like you haven't played with your prey before."

"I didn't say I haven't, you're just taking a long time. What are you pouting about?" Kyoko scuffed her shoes into the dirt, kicking it onto a man's back before stepping on it and trying to balance on one foot.

"Tsuna took the last guy. I wanted to take care of him."

"You can do that next time, Kyoko. Who knows, maybe it'll be Lavi." The black haired girl shot a glare at Yamamoto.

"Dumbass." She sniffed before she turned her attention to Gokudera. "Hey, where's Capriccio? You said he would be here."

_"Haru did some research and found that he took a different route. This was a decoy."_ She groaned.

"Seriously?"

"Well, it can't be that bad. After all, you got to spend time with the greatest people you know." Lavi was less than amused when Yamamoto and Tsuna joined arms with similar smirks set on their faces.

"Considering the people I know, that's not much of a title." She stepped over a body and went to check the car when something latched onto her ankle, making her almost trip.

"Fucker." She growled an tried to shake off the dying man's grip, tugging at it as she didn't feel the need to pull out her weapon. She heard a sudden gun shot, though she knew it was one of her ally's guns, and the grip on her ankle slacked; she took a step back to try and stabilize herself, only for her back foot to grind against the ledge of the dirt and right off the cliff.

"Lambo!" She didn't even have to time to process what was happening as shock took over her. All she knew was that she was falling, falling fast.

It only took a few seconds for her to reach the ground, she felt the faint touch of the earth on her backbefore a light filled her vision and then faded to black.

**Author's Notes:**

**So, I finally decided to make a KHR fanfic. I only really started this because I shared my idea with Teafully and she liked it. :P Hopefully, this fanfic turns out okay, cuz I'm going in blind! On the other side of things, this is right before things become more cannon and stuff, so look forward to that.**

**And hopefully, the chapters will be longer and less awkward in the future. No promises, though, this year is gonna be a busy one for me. :/**


End file.
